Our Child
by RukaUsaSei
Summary: The starlights arrived to visit the sailor senshi,Seiya and Amara discover their love for each other and soon became couple WITHOUT anyone knowing only the both of Seiya and the two starlight came back to there home planet Kinmokusei after 1year.What will happen if Amara discovered that she is pregnant, and move to New York with her unknown cousin. Find out!
1. Chapter 1 Twins

**Title:** Our Child

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters are made of me.

 **Pairing:** Amara (26) and Seiya (25)

I hope all of you will like my FIRST story.

"Mom!" a little boy with a black hair shouted to his blonde mother. "Wake up!" he keep shaking his mother's shoulder.

"What is it, Brendan?" the blonde haired woman.

"You promised us to join us to our morning jogging today!" he exclaimed excitedly. The blonde open her eyes and looked at the 5 year old boy in front of her. "It's already 5:00 o'clock Auntie Mae and Sarah is ready…" he was cut off when his mother tickle him that made him laugh so hard.

"You better not shout this early in the morning!" she whispered to her son.

"Amara-nee, Sarah wants to jog now." A blonde brown haired woman says from the door of the room.

"I will change first, Mae." Amara said and smile at her while stopping from tickling her son.

"Sarah truly has some of your attitudes, impatient." Mae said laughing before walking down stairs.

"Mom! Go change now, before Sarah decides to go alone." He said and run out of the room, leaving Amara smiling from ear to ear. She got up from her bed and go straight to her bathroom. She wore her pink short shorts and her purple jogging shoes. When she becomes a mother she starts to look so feminine and beautiful, total opposite of the Amara that her past friends used to know.

She walks down stairs and saw her bored _butterfly._ "Butterfly, sorry, Mom is a bit tired to get up this early in the morning." She said and kneels down so she is face to face with her daughter.

"I understand Mom, but if you're not feeling well you can just rest here and we will be back after an hour and I will take care of you. Or if you want, I can just stay here to look after you." she said to Amara and look at her in the eye.

"Ow, baby you're so sweet, but Mom wanted to join and after all I can have a rest later on. I don't have a work at the company today; especially I take my day off so I can go to your school and watch the performance of the both of you." Amara said and smile to her twin.

"Yehey! I can't wait to see Mom watching us!" Brendan exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"Ok! Let's go it's already 5:15 and we need to back after half an hour so the both of you can change." Mae said with a smile and started walking out of the Mansion with Brendan holding her right hand.

They jog around the village and decide to stop when they reach the playground. Sarah and Brendan starts to play while Amara and Mae decides to just sit down the near bench and talk with some things about their company, but Mae suddenly looked at the kids and said.

"Sarah truly looks like you." She said with a smile. "Her hair is just a color like yours, her attitude is a bit of yours too, and that silence that always wrapped around her, they are the same as yours."

"Yeh, she's truly like me, always covered with wind and always looking forward to its silence with amazement. But somehow, she also reminds me of him, those deep blue eyes that look just like his." She said and looks at Brendan. "And Brendan, he truly looks like Seiya with short hair, and green eyes like mine. Haha it's so funny to think that if someone sees him with Seiya and me with Sarah, they will recognize the similarities so easily." She finished with a smile.

"I wonder why you need to transfer here in New York, if you can just stay in Japan with your friends." Mae started and continues looking at the kids.

"You know that they might notice and might guess who their father is if I keep staying there." Amara explained.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Mae started "I mean they will know it later or sooner that Seiya is their father." She said and looked at Amara. "You can't keep that a secret forever! What if Seiya comes back from Kinmokusei? What will you tell your friends? Oh! Hi guys! I get pregnant while I live on New York. Do you think they will believe you? And you know that sooner or later Brendan will look like Seiya in no time! You can't just sit here being busy with our company and not thinking about the fact that you're taking your child away from their father." Amara looked at Mae.

"It's not that Mae! I'm afraid that they might accuse me or call me a bitch because I got pregnant when Seiya came back to visit." She answered and buried her face on her hands.

"You know that Seiya love you and you know to yourself that you also love him, why don't you just let them? Don't think of them, think of Brendan and Sarah. They are already 5 years old for Pete's sake; someone might bully them, because they don't have a father that they can introduce. Only a single mother and her cousin who's always stand in front of everyone." Amara think of the things that Mae said while looking sadly over her kids.

"I don't know Mae, you're the princess of the sun. Maybe you can just enlighten me and lead me to the brightness and help me to get out of this problem."

"Amara, I'm the princess of the sun but that doesn't mean I can do anything! I can give you some advice so you can lead yourself to the right road." Mae said and stood up walking towards the kids and telling them that they need to get home already so they won't be late for their School Club Performance.

"So, Sarah what is your performance all about?" Amara ask to her daughter while helping her to change her dress.

"I am not allowed to tell it to you Mommy, we wanted to surprise you!" Sarah said excitedly and smiled to her mother.

"Ok, I won't force you to." Amara said finishing tying her daughters dress and standing up. She wipes off her blue elegant dress and looked at her daughter. Sarah is wearing a Organza White Dress, with a 2 inch width pink ribbon that was attached to her waist. "You look beautiful butterfly." Amara said with a smile looking down at her daughter with amazement in her eyes.

"Thank you Mom, you look beautiful too Mom. Oh! And gorgeous." Sarah said and giggled. Amara giggled too before she took her daughters hands and lead her out the room. There they saw Sarah's twin, Brendan, dress in a white tuxedo that just fit him so well with a black bow attached to its collar.

"Sarah, you look beautiful!" Mae exclaimed while examining her. "You truly looks just like your Mom." Mae complimented that made Sarah blush a little.

"Thank You Auntie, you look beautiful too. And you look handsome on that Tux Brendan." She said with smile.

"You too you look beautiful in that dress, and Mom." Brendan called her.

"Yes dear?" she asks and kneel down to wipe off some of the wrinkled part of his tux.

"You look stunning Mom." He said and smile. Amara stood up smiling from the comment that she just received from her son.

"Thank you, ok we better go now before we got late." Amara said and hold Sarah and Brendan's hand and lead them to the car with Mae behind them.

Hello! This is my first story I hope all of you will like it.


	2. Chapter 2 Music

_**Title:**_ _Our Child_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters are made of me._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Amara (26) and Seiya (25)_

 _ **I hope all of you will like my FIRST story.**_

 _ **==========Chapter 2 Music===========**_

"Argh! I'm so bored." A silver haired man exclaimed while stretching his two arms above his head.

"So do me." A black haired man followed while taking a sit next to his brother.

"It's been 1 year since, we last see them." A tall brunette man said and flips the page of his book.

"Hey! I remember, Seiya where have you been the last night that we spent to earth?"

"I-I spent my last night in the… shore! Right in the shore." he exclaimed a little and look to his brunette brother. "Taiki, don't you think we can visit them again?" he asked

"I don't know, Seiya. There will be no protector here in our planet and that might cause to frighten our people. We should probably stay here, remember the last time we went for a visit? About 5 years ago? They all freak out when the news was spread that we are not here." Taiki explained closing his book and taking a look at his two brothers.

"But, don't you think it's unfair? I mean maybe they can just give us a little day off, because the boredom is killing me!" Yaten replied and buried his face to his both hands.

"Hahaha, if I know you just wanted to see Mina-chan." Seiya teased. Yaten glared to him and was about to pull his hair but Seiya was quickly got out of the couch and run around the room followed by Yaten.

"Would the both of you stop?" Taiki ask while standing.

"NO! Until I pull this brats hair!" Yaten yelled trying to reach Seiya's hair.

"I'm not a brat!" Seiya yelled back and run as fast as he could.

Seiya stop running that made Yaten slammed to his back. "What's wrong with you!?" Yaten asked irritated.

"Princess! Is there something wrong?" Seiya ask his princess that made Yaten and Taiki look at the door where their princess is standing gracefully.

"Nothing my Starlights, I just want to inform the three of you that the Crystal Tokyo will be having a treaty with us. But there is a bad news." Princess Kakyuu said with a serious tone.

"What is it, Princess?" Seiya ask with a hint of worry. _'Oh, I wish it is not related to Amara'_

"Sailor Uranus was missing. The senshi say that they don't know where she is and why she left. That is also one of the reasons why I came here. Neo Queen Serenity requested your help to find Princess Amara of Uranus." Seiya felt a sudden nervous. 'Oh my God, where is she? Is she alright? Why did she left?'

"Uhm… I need to go back to my room." He said and was about to left when Kakyuu spoke again.

"All of you will be send in the Earth tomorrow and don't worry about the people because I already find a new starlights that can replace your places for the mean time. So take your time to stay on Earth even if you already find Princess Amara, but promise me to come back here if ever I call for your help." Kakyuu said and smile at them warmly.

"Hai! Princess." They answered with a hint of excitement, not noticing the sadness in Seiya's voice.

 _ **==========Meanwhile==========**_

"Miss Mae and Miss Amara, it's our pleasure to see the two successful young business woman hear." One of the teachers said and smile at them warmly.

"Oh, yes we don't want to miss the performance of the kids." Mae replied with a warm smile.

"If you don't mind, we would like the both of you to be in the front VIP sit." He said to them pointing at the sit in front.

"Oh we won't mind, if it's not reserved already." Amara said turning her gaze to the man.

"It's empty slot Miss Amara." He said and gave Amara a hand to lead her to the sit. Mae was about to follow when a man (one of the teachers too) give her a hand that she accept without second thought.

"It's nice to have an audience like you here Miss Mae." The man said with a smile and kiss Mae's hand before leading her to the front sits.

"Thank you." She replied hiding her crimson cheeks.

When they got arrived at the front sit the two teachers leave them assuring that the both of them are already comfortable.

"Don't you think it's so awkward to be a center of attraction?" Mae said shyly glancing to Amara.

"No, I can't really get you sometimes Mae, You are a famous singer but you are feeling awkward about the crowd." Amara said and look at Mae removing her sunglasses.

"This crowd is so different and their glances are the thing that making me feels a little awkward. Because as of you know when I am on the stage I can just do whatever I want and I know that none of them are my hater. But here? I can feel a hater's stare." She explains.

"Hahaha, just don't bother yourself they are none of our business, we are both here for Sarah and Brendan not for them." Amara replied making Mae a little comfortable.

The performances starts and 3 of the clubs already finish their presentation. Amara was a little bit bored because she already wanted to see her babies in the stage. The lights went off and she was enlightened when the acting hosts already announce the name of her babies.

"Let's give a big round of applause for Brendan and Sarah Tenoh." The hosts said and clap her hands same as Amara and Mae.

Amara was a little shock when the lights turned on, Sarah was sitting in the front of the piano same as Brendan but the both of them are in the opposite sides. Everyone stop clapping when Sarah starts tapping the piano keys. She was fist playing the Twinkle Twinkle Star, and was ended when Brendan tap the keys of his piano making Amara gasp a little same as the crowd. _'How did they know about that song?'_ she mentally ask but she also can't stop smiling hearing the music that her babies are playing. After the song was finished Brendan and Sarah stood from their sit and bow at the front of the stage as all the audience stood and clap to them with a big smile on their faces, but the face that caught the twins eyes is their Mom's face with a big smile and some teardrops.

After the performance Sarah and Brendan walked towards their crying Mother and smiling Auntie. "That was Fabulous." Mae complimented and hugs the both of them before standing to the side so Amara will have the full attention of her twin.

"I am so proud of the both of you." Amara said with a tear and hug them both.

"Thank you Mom!" they said in unison and giggled.

"Oh! I remembered where did you get that song?" Amara ask wanted to know where they had that song.

"I just saw it in the internet, when I was browsing some song for the performance and that caught my attention. But apparently Mom I don't understand the words because it was written in Japanese way so I and Brendan-nii tried to translate it and we got the message of the song." Sarah explained.

"The song was all about someone finding their Princess and his love." Brendan continued with a big smile.

"Did the both of you know that I was a… let's just say that my friends in Japan were friends with the singer of that song, the Three Lights." She said and saw the sparkle in Sarah and Brendan's eyes that made her chuckle.

"Really?" Sarah and Brendan ask in unison with excitement. Amara just nod remembering Seiya, she took the hands of the Princess and Prince of her life and lead them to the exit followed by Mae.

'Seiya, you will always be the King of my life and this little kids that I am holding is the Prince and Princess of our life.' Amara smile at the thought and continue walking towards the car promising the kids a treat.

 _ **==========Finish ==========**_

 _ **If some of you don't know why I choose the name Brendan and Sarah, it's because Brendan means PRINCE and Sarah means PRINCESS**_


	3. Chapter 3 Back?

_**Title:**_ _Our Child_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters in this story are made of me. (In other words… imagination)_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Amara (26) and Seiya (25)_

 _ **I hope all of you will like my FIRST story.**_

 _ **==========Chapter 3 Back? ===========**_

Mae woke up early in the morning and decided to think about the message of her dream that was sent from Sailor Galaxia. 'hayy, looks like I need to end the contract this early for me to be with them until Seiya knows the truth' she sigh so deep that caught Amara's attention. Mae didn't notice Amara who was sitting in one of the kitchen stool having an early coffee.

"What makes you sigh so deep?" Amara ask that made Mae shocked. "Do I look like a ghost?" Amara ask and raise her left eye brow.

"You shocked me!" she exclaimed in whisper, not wanting the twin to wake up so early in the morning.

"I thought you saw me, sorry. Why you're up so early?" Amara ask and sip a coffee from her mug.

"Galaxia sent me a message through a dream." Mae explained and took a sit at one of the stool while waiting for the coffee maker to finish making her hot coffee.

"What is it about?" Amara ask curiously.

"About Kinmokusei and you." Mae answered and took the mug from the coffee maker and take a sip on it.

"What about me?"

"First the Kinmokusei is about to file a treaty to Crystal Tokyo, and unfortunately Neo Queen Serenity accepted it. The second one is Princess Kakyuu heard the news about you being not present to the Crystal Tokyo and that made her ask Neo Queen Serenity. After she heard of your sudden missing, she informed her starlights and will send them here in earth to find you." She explained making Amara stiff. "So? What will you do now?" She asks her and looks at her seriously.

"I-I don't know. I'm not ready for this." Amara answered and look at her coffee blankly.

"How about a come back?" Mae asks and rises her hand stretching.

"What!?" Amara was so shocked to even say anything than 'what'.

"Look, it's not that I want your life to be ruin, it's just that if you came back maybe you will find a chance to tell Seiya about the twin since he was there. And you can also introduce the twin to Serenity, to the other senshi and most of all to Seiya." Mae explained.

"I don't know Mae…" Amara was interrupted when a bright light suddenly appeared in front of them. As they look at the vanishing light, they saw a figure of a woman. After the light was faded away, they both saw Galaxia kneeling down in front of them.

"Princess Amara and Princess Mae, I would like to talk to the both of you in personal if you would let me." She said not bothering herself to stand.

"O-of course, stand up now." Mae said still in shocked _'How many times will I be shock in this day!?'_ She asks herself mentally.

"What did bother you to talk to us this early in the morning?" Amara asked pushing away her thoughts about the talk that she and Mae had just a minute ago.

"It's about you Princess Amara and your twin." Galaxia said in a very serious that made Amara nervous.

"What about the twin!?" she ask eagerly.

"I would suggest to you princess that you should hide the twins from the senshi or any of the member of the Crystal Tokyo." Galaxia started that made Mae gasp.

"What!? But why she should hide the kids?" Mae asks in anger and shock.

"In Silver Millennium, there is a rule that was once made by the council and the King and Queen. Neo Queen Serenity decides to let the rules begin again. And to my surprise one of the rules is: A Princess of each planet should only have a single child and it should be a girl, because the generation of that child will be the start of the treaty to the other kingdoms that existed outside the solar system." Galaxia started. "That means your daughter Sarah will be engaged to a prince from the outside of the solar system, and your son Brendan will a kingdoms servant or will be killed by one of the kingdoms knight. It was up to the council, if they wanted to kill the son of yours or let him alive but will be the palace servant and will never be a part of your family." Galaxia explained. Amara was having a hard time to process the things that she said that she didn't even notice the tear that skip from her eyes. Mae looked at Galaxia in shock and turn her gaze to Amara who was now crying, Mae hugged her and let her out all of the thoughts that she have.

"W-why? That is so cruel! I won't let them to kill my son or even let him be a servant... I am not going back to that place anymore!" she said angrily and buried her face to Mae's chest.

"I-I will never ever going to let them do that to Sarah and Brendan. They both are so precious to be separated." Mae whispered and a single tear skipped her eyes.

"But you need to come back." Galaxia interrupted that made the both of them look at her.

"But why?" Amara asked, she can feel her energy has been taken away by the things that Galaxia let them know.

"They will never stop finding you Princess Amara, now that they have the starlight and they also have known that you are here in New York, but don't worry they don't know about your child."

"B-but how did they know!?" Amara and Mae asked in shock.

"They sent a servant in every possible country that you maybe in. And apparently Princess Michelle remembered that Princess Mae leaves here and maybe you are also here. (Note: Mae is not known as Princess of the sun, instead is the cousin of Amara.) When a servant spotted you here, he didn't spot the twin, only you and Princess Mae sitting in the bench of the park."

"What should we do?" Amara ask looking at the both of them.

"I don't know Amara, you are the senshi of Wind you can't just abandon your duty." Mae commented that made Amara think of the idea that she never thought she would ever thought of.

"I have an idea, but first we need to come back to Japan…" she said and stood up wiping some of the tears that stream down her face. And pick up the phone to book a flight for four persons.

' _I'm so sorry kitten, but I have to do this, this is for my twin.'_

 _ **==========Meanwhile in the Crystal Tokyo==========**_

"Welcome back starlights." All the senshi greeted with a 4 year old Rini.

"Thank you!" the three of them replied with a wide smile.

"Seiya-kun! You seemed to gain another height again!" Raye complemented making Seiya think if he does.

"Do I?" Seiya ask making his self-busy for him not to stress his self about Amara's sudden missing.

"Yes you do! If Amara is here you will see that you are already taller than her, the last time you visit of are taller too but I guess it's only 1 inch, but now? You was about to reach Taiki-kun." Michelle said assuring that made everyone stop because of the name that Michelle just said.

"Uhm… I just wanted to ask if ever any of you know where Amara is." Seiya ask a little uneasy because of the sudden silence.

"Iie… We just woke up without her on our sight. I thought she's just having a jog but when I came to her room, I find it empty and only a one piece of paper." Michelle replied. "I know that it's my fault… I shouldn't have broken up with her, but I just thought that she is already over it since it was already over a year. But then I was wrong." Michelle said and cries. Seiya rub her back, and said that he feel sorry for what happened. "D-do you want to know what did the letter says." Michelle ask to him, he just nod and Michelle nod and whisper to him. "The letter says that: I am going to a place that you will never find me, I'm so sorry for leaving. –Amara." She whispered to him and walks towards the huge door and opens it to go pass through it.

Seiya didn't know but he felt the seductive tone in Michelle's voice that made him shiver. Time goes by and it was already late at night but Seiya decides to go out of the castle. He looks up upon the stars and whispered 'where are you? I miss you so much; I wanted to feel the love that I felt from you. I miss those lips of yours Amara, Please come back.' After feeling a slight tiredness from walking around, he decides to walk back to the castle. But when he was about to turn his back, he saw a three shadow, but before he could even see who they are, they were already gone. 'I must be so tired.' He thought and yawns while turning his back again wanting to be in his bed.

 _ **==========End==========**_

 _ **I hope you will like this 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Letter

_**Title:**_ _Our Child_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters in this story are made of me. (In other words… imagination)_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Amara (26) and Seiya (25)_

 _ **I hope all of you will like my FIRST story.**_

This chapter is dedicated to you 'Ajoyden' thank you for reading my story and leaving a review.

 _ **==========Chapter 4 Quit =========== Amara and Mae's Mansion (Tokyo Japan)**_

"Are you sure no one notice us?" Mae whispered to Amara and Galaxia.

"Yes, I need to go back to my room now Princesses."

"But why?" Mae asks Galaxia, wanted her servant to explain things to her.

"They will check each room and if they don't see me inside my room, they will suspect that I know where Princess Amara is. And they might also know that you are here Princess Mae." She explained and vanishes just a second after she explained what her princess wanted to know.

"Looks like this is going to be much harder than we thought." Amara sigh and leaned at the counter.

"I don't know, maybe? But don't worries just give Galaxia a one or two hours and she will definitely do what she should do." Mae said assuring.

"I wish she can do it in just two days." The both of them was interrupted when the phone of their mansion suddenly rung. Mae walks toward the phone and ask if who it is.

"Ohh ok… I guess I can… Can my cousin go with me and a two kids?... Actually we have something to do tomorrow, and I was thinking if it is ok, because if not I guess I can't… Sure… But I think I can only sign the contract if you can satisfy me… Oh no I'm not, but it still depends if I can come along with the others… Ok that would be the deal… ok thank you." Mae hung up the phone and return to her sit next to Amara.

"Who was that?" Amara ask talking about the caller.

"Oh, he is the one of the possible manager that will take over me, but if only they can satisfy me. But apparently I need to say yes." She said and sip from her glass of red wine.

"Why yes?" Amara ask looking at the stairs if ever Sarah or Brendan tried to find her downstairs.

"I need it as my cover, you know. Your Queen didn't know what I look like since the only one that she saw when we made the treaty is Galaxia."

"Don't you think they will never notice you?"

"They won't, trust me. Think of it, a princess or let's say a queen is not a singer and that will never be one of the option trough." She explained and smile at Amara. "I think it's too late for much talk, we need to wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"The three of you will come with me. We will be introducing to the company that my father owned here."

"You mean…"

"Yes, you will take over the company, and since you will, you know. It will be easier for you to be busy to the company and to the kids. Don't worry about the time, I already requested dad that your time will be a little shorter so you can have a time for the twin." Mae bid her good night and walks upstairs to her room, while Amara took her wine and think about her decision all over and over again. She suddenly remembers the figure of Seiya standing in the middle of the hall looking around when he suddenly saw the three of them. _'Oh Seiya, I wish you can meet Sarah and Brendan, before everything is done.'_ She sighs and wipes away the tear that escapes her eyes.

 _ **==========Crystal Tokyo==========**_

Neo Queen Serenity was about to go to her room where her husband awaits for her, when suddenly someone knocked in the huge door.

"Your highness, are you still here?" a polite voice rung from the huge door.

"Yes, I am will you please show yourself?" Serenity said and sits to her throne. The huge door opened widely and revealed Galaxia.

"Is there something wrong?" Serenity asked politely.

"Your highness I saw a letter while I am having a short walk down the hallway." Galaxia reached for the small piece of paper on her side. Once Serenity read the letter, she let out a loud gasp and called all of the senshi.

"What is it your highness? It's so late at night." Princess Mina asks and rubs her eyes while letting out a yawn.

"You know what Mina? That is not so like an attitude of a Princess." Princess Raye said and the argument between the two started.

"STOP!" all their attentions was transferred to Princess Lita when she suddenly shouts. "Does anybody here knows where Galaxia and Michelle is?" she asked looking around them.

"Wait, Galaxia is here a while ago. She is the one who-" Neo Queen Serenity was interrupted when the huge door of the throne room suddenly opened and it revealed Princess Michelle.

"Galaxia was resting now." She said out of nowhere.

"How would you know?" Yaten asked raising his left eyebrow.

"She knocked on my door." She said not even bothered to look at him.

"I gathered all of you here to tell you that Princess Amara send us a message." Neo Queen Serenity said that made everyone gasp.

"What does the message says?" Seiya asked immediately after he recovered from the shocking event.

"It says: Neo Queen Serenity and other sailor senshi, I wish to see all of you on the Tokyo Tower the day after tomorrow. I need to tell all of you a very important thing. Thank you. Your fellow senshi, Sailor Uranus/Princess Amara." Seiya suddenly felt nervous and happy at the same time, knowing that he will see her again after 5 years of departure.

Everyone agreed to meet her, everyone is busy having a happy conversation about the letter that was sent from Amara. They didn't notice the wicked smile that wore by one of them.

 _You will regret the day that you took him away from me Amara. I will make sure that you will regret everything from the start until the end._

She bid her goodnight to the other senshi and entered her room for her sweet slumber.

 _You are mine Seiya, and if I have to kill someone just for you to be mine, I will._

 _ **==========End of Chapter 4==========**_

Ohh! Who would be the villain in this story? Find out!


	5. Chapter 5 Night

_**Title:**_ _Our Child_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters in this story are made of me. (In other words… imagination)_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Amara (26) and Seiya (25)_

 _This Chapter is dedicated to ALL OF YOU!_

 _ **========== Night ==========**_

The whole day went well. Mae agreed to the company that called her last night, she is amazed at how they can impress her. Amara was already introduced to her soon-to-be-company. After leaving the company, she decided to treat her two angels.

"So, what do you want?" she asked and smile at the both of them.

"I want Ice Cream!" Brendan exclaimed while jumping and clapping his two cute hands.

"Brendan nii, you shouldn't be acting like that, you might faint because of exhaustion." Sarah said calmly while looking at her big brother.

"Don't worry, if I faint you can just send me to hospital and wait for me until I wake up." He said and smile to Sarah that made her sigh and made the two adults giggled.

"Ok, now I guess we should head to the ice cream parlor, it's already 4 o'clock." Mae announced and takes Sarah's hand while Amara took Brendan's hand.

"Mom, why Aunt Mae and Sarah is always serious? Didn't they know that they might get old because of seriousness?" Amara can't stop giggling because of what her son said.

They all ate their ice cream and chat every there and then. "Oh! I remembered, tomorrow will be your first day of school here, right?" Mae asked and gained a cheerful smile from the twin.

"Yes! I am so excited!" Sarah exclaimed and glance to her onii-chan. "Are you excited too Brendan nii?"

"Yes!, I wanted to meet all of our classmates and I want to be friend with them." He replied and smile.

"We are not going to attend the school for friend or to play; we are there to learn something." Sarah said in her serious tone. Amara smiled looking at the conversation that was shared by her two beautiful Angels.

"How I wish he can see this kind of scene." Amara sighed; Mae patted her back and said:

"There is plenty of time for him to see a scene like this. Everything will be alright." Mae said reassuringly. Amara smiled from ear to ear when she imagined the twin with their father having a conversation and laughing out loud.

' _I wish you're here now, If only you're here you might also be happy looking at our daughter and son having a cute conversation about the school'_

 _ **==========Inside the Crystal Tokyo==========**_

"Please, don't hurt any of them." A bright yellow and red haired girl begged on the figure in front of her.

"Are you trying to make me laugh?" she asks with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "I did all of this to make them suffer, I'm so sorry for dragging your Princess in this situation but… I need her to make that bitch suffer and I need your appearance for me to make this plan work and flow to the way that I want to."

"He will never be yours because his heart his only for Princess Amara!" she shouted and gained a slap from the figure in front of her.

"If the meaning of having him is to kill someone, I will kill. I will have him, he is mine and I am his. Wait and just watch as I took his heart away from her, say Sayonara for them." She said and laugh wickedly while disappearing from the darkness.

' _You don't know what you are doing. You let them use your feeling to take revenge to everything, but in the end… All of you will vanish and the darkness inside you will be eliminated by the light that surrounded my Princess and Princess Amara. Oh my Princess, please don't let the despair over take you.'_

She silently prayed with all the hopes that she have for her Princess.

"Oy! Seiya!" Yaten called his brother through the hallway to catch his attention.

"Nani?" Seiya asked absentmindedly.

"What are you doing here at this time?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! I just borrowed a book from the library. I don't feel like doing anything than reading a book and sending my mind in peace." He explained and waves the book in front of him. Seiya step back when Yaten suddenly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked and takes a look at the book he was holding then back to Yaten.

"In my Sister's Shoe!? Are you kidding me?" he asked trying to calm his laughter.

"What's so funny about this book? Don't you know that this is one of the most beautiful books I ever read? I know that it looks so girly but try to read it. It will make you love the author." Seiya then turned his back and returned from his journey to his room.

'I can still remember the day that I first saw this book at Amara's car.'

 _ **==========Flashback==========**_

 _Seiya's POV (Point of View)_

 _I and Amara were inside her car I was sitting in the driver's seat since she let me drive, while she is sitting in the passenger seat having a conversation about our relationship._

" _I don't care about the long distance… just; just promise me to never forget about me." Amara said and look down on her feet while her two arms are rested on her lap. I reached for her hand and gently lift it up to my lips and kissed it gently._

" _I might forget about everything but I will never ever forget about you, my sweetheart." I said gently and saw her blush. I leaned against her ear and whispered the 3 words 'I Love You' and kiss her passionately and gently placed my hands around her waist as I felt her two arms around my neck. We kissed each other for a while after stopping for air. And kissed again like there is no tomorrow._

 _We stopped our little make up session with a bright smile formed on our lips. I was about to start the car when a book from the backseat caught my attention. "What is that book all about?" I asked Amara while pointing the book from the backseat and start to start the engine of the car._

" _Oh! I just finished reading that book, it is a story about the two sisters and a little brother, but apparently they are already in the age of 34, 30 and 20 something, I can't remember the age of Derek (son). Their mother died in breast cancer and the youth of the eldest sister was gone, because she is the one who take care of her sister and brother. The second daughter decided to live in London for her career but she is not that successful until one time in Christmas she visits in Dublin (their hometown) and the first one who was able to know about her sister's condition that she is suffering under a breast cancer. The second daughter was pleased by the husband of her sister to take care of her because he was going to attend a competition and his wife want him to do his best than to take care of her. The second daughter was having a second thought about it when the husband of her sister said that "Just think that this is a payback for her youth that she sacrifices for the both of you" he said that made her feel guilty…" Amara continued on telling me the whole story and I found it sad. But she told me to read it for her, and so I did borrow it to her._

" _I will surely read this." I said and smiled at her._

" _I am looking forward to it. Go home now, its late you need to rest." She remind me and kiss me before pushing me outside her car and so I take a cab after telling her to take care of driving since it so dark._

 _ **==========End of Flashback==========**_

He sits on the edge of his bed and looked at the book and a sad smile formed in his lips.

"I still think about you every minute and hour that pass by this 5 years." He whispered and an unexpected tear rolled down his cheeks. "I missed you so much, Amara. I wish things will turn out well, I can't wait until I see you again."

He didn't notice the shadow that was listening to him from the corner of the room.

' _Just wait Seiya, I will let you see her for a while before I kill her.'_ She thought and a wicked smile formed from her lips and disappeared in instant.

==========End of Chapter 5==========

Does anyone here know 'In My Sister's Shoe'? Written by Sinead Moriarty… It was a fantastic book ever! Try to read it!


	6. Chapter 6 School

_**Title:**_ _Our Child_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters in this story are made of me. (In other words… imagination)_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Amara (26) and Seiya (25)_

"Mom…" Amara turn around to look at her still yawning daughter.

"Yes my butterfly?" she asked while turning her attention to the pan cake that she was making.

"Are you going to send us to school?" Sarah asked and was about to sit in the empty stool in the counter but she failed and Amara noticed it and end up helping her precious daughter.

"Yes I will, after sending the both of you to school, I will go straight to the company. Your school is until 3 o'clock in the afternoon right?" Sarah nod at her while stirring her milk. "I will pick up the both of you at exact 3 so that you don't have to wait for Auntie Mae." She said and placed the three plates in the table, she helped her daughter to put some syrup on it, before walking upstairs and waking her son up.

"Mom, where is Auntie Mae?" Brendan asked while walking downstairs and running towards Sarah.

"She left early." Amara stated and helped her son sit in the stool next to Sarah. "She didn't bother to wake the both of you since it's too early." She explained and sit at the stool next to Brendan.

"Why are we eating here in the counter instead there in the table?" Sarah suddenly asked noticing that the three of them are already eating in the counter.

"Ish faing heating her." The three of them was enveloped by a sudden silence when Amara laugh because of what Brendan said, and so she was followed by her daughter. "What is funny about that?" he asked clueless.

"Hahaha… don't talk when your mouth is full, you sounded like a monster heating a lady." Sarah explained and laugh again while Brendan pouting at his sister. He suddenly thinks of an evil plan and he smiled to Sarah evilly. "Hey! Stop smiling like that." Sarah said looking at him and then to their mother who was now finished her pancake. "Mom, Brendan is smiling like a vill-" she was stopped when Brendan fished the pancake from her plate and eat it in one shot. Sarah looked at him unbelievable and suddenly laugh that caught their mother's attention.

"Would the two of you stop playing with your foods?" she asked calmly as she wipe away the syrup on the side of her son's lips.

"It's Brendan-nii Mom." Sarah defend herself, controlling not to giggle.

"Hey!" Brendan pouted while looking at his sister.

"Ok better stop that and get ready for school." Amara said and smile to her two child while taking their plates.

"Ok Mommy!" they both shouted in unison and run towards the stairs to make their early routine.

"They really got their father's attitude." She smiled to herself and turn around to wash the dishes.

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

He was walking all the way to the grand dining hall when he saw a familiar shadow of a lady. He was about to call her when he suddenly heard her said a words as if it was a mantra. The first thing that comes to his mind is to hide, that's why he kneeled down behind a big pot with an elegant different types of plant on it. He was shocked when the form of the lady suddenly changed, the lady came out of the hallway and walk down the path without even noticing the shocked man behind the big pot.

He silently walks towards the direction where the said lady was when his two comrades suddenly appeared and drag him to the dining hall. He keeps on turning his head, hoping that there might be someone else in that way that would come out soon, but there are none.

During the Morning Breakfast of the whole castle, he was pretty occupied by what he saw just a while ago, he didn't even notice that glance his friend are giving him.

'They should know this!' this phrase keeps on running through his mind, but he can't say it to them this early, they might not listen to him. He thinks that he needed evidence before he made an action to what he just saw.

Sarah's POV

I was walking down the corridor of our school, looking for my big brother. I was looking around that I didn't saw the person that was walking infront of me and end up bumping to him. I touch my butt and said 'Ouch!' I heard him ask if I am alright. I opened my eyes, and there I saw a tall man with a brown long hair. I know I have seen him before, I just can't place my finger on it!

"Yes, I am alright. I'm so sorry mister I wasn't looking at the way." I said to him after standing up with his help and dusting off my dress.

"Its alright it is also my fault I wasn't looking at the way either." He gently said and smiled at me. "Oh! By the way I am Taiki, Kou Taiki, how about you? What is your name?" I first look att him and remembered what my Mommy and Auntie said to us.

"I am sorry mister Taiki, but I am not allowed to talk to strangers." I politely said.

"But I am no stranger anymore." He said to me and gently smile again.

"My Mommy said that I should be talking to someone I don't have idea who is. If my Mommy knows about this she will be angry, and I don't want my mommy to be angry to me. So that's why I am really sorry mister Taiki." I politely replied and bowed my head before walking pass through him.

"Wait! Little Missy I just want to say that… you remind me of someone." He said before turning his back and walking. I still had the chance to see the smile that was painted to his face. I felt a little creepy of that man. After that I look for my big brother AGAIN!

"Sarah!" I turn around when I heard someone call my name, and not to mention it is my brother's voice. "I've been looking for you all around the school!" he said with a worried expression.

"I was also looking for you too." I replied with a calm voice.

"where have you been?" he asked.

I just saw a library nearby and since you are talking with the other students I thought of going inside for a brief moment, but when I came back you are already gone." I explained to him.

"Don't ever do that again, I don't want mommy to be worried about us." He said and hold my hand pulling me towards the gate of the school.

"Just wait! I should be the one to talk to him." I turned around and saw 4 girls the one with the pink hair the other with a brown hair and ribbon, the other one with an almost black hair and the last is with a red hair. They looked at me as if I catch them red handed.

"Hi!" the girl with the red hair said that made me and Brendan stop. "My name is Chira but they used to call me Chibi Chibi." She introduced with a smile. Then she pointed the girl with the almost black hair, "and she is Hotaru." She then looked at the girl with a brown hair and said, "she is Marissa, and lastly…." She pointed at the pink haired girl "she's Chibiusa." She finished with a smile.

I looked at her and then to Brendan who look like he was so bored.

"The both of you are the new students, right?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, I am Brendan and she is Sarah my twin. It's nice to meet you." Brendan said and took my hand. "Let's go Sarah Mommy will be here soon." I followed him.

 _ **~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~**_


	7. Chapter 7 Bye?

_**Title:**_ _Our Child_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Sailor Moon and any of its character. But some of the characters in this story are made of me. (In other words… imagination)_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Amara (26) and Seiya (25)_

 _ **========== Chapter 7 Bye?==========**_

"I don't like him!" Chira said while stamping her foot at the crystal glass floor of the castle.

"But isn't he cute?" Hotaru asked walking closely behind her.

"Yeah, his cute but his such a snob." Chira stated and reach for the knob of her room.

"I think… he's cute." Chibiusa murmured that is enough for the three kids to hear her.

"Gosh! We are still young." Marissa exclaimed and slumped herself at the couch.

"Princesses?" they all look at the door when someone knocked and opened it. It was one of the palace's servants. "The Queen and King along with the senshis are waiting for your presence in the dining." The servant bow and again come out of the door and close it slowly.

The four kids walk towards the dining of the palace not saying a word. They are all still thinking of the two kids somehow, those two caught their attentions, especially Hotaru and Chibiusa. For Chibiusa he found the boy named Brendan cute and have a crush on him. On the other side Hotaru being a little observer, he found those two so familiar, but she can't put her finger on it.

When they arrived at the grand dining they saw all the senshi with the King and Queen, talking about something, but they all quiet down when they heard the kids are already there. As for Lita being a great mother to Marissa she asked the girl about the school.

"It was fun, and there is a new students. I heard from the teachers that they are from different country and only transfer here because of their parent thing." Marissa answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh! I remember, how was it in Osaka? Staying there is quite exciting!" Mina squealed a little.

"It was great there Mina-chan, we only wish that all of you were able to come with us." Chira said with a little sadness.

"Oh well,. That is fine after all we stayed here to wait for the starlight." Raye said to the kids. "It's just sad that Chibiusa choose to stay here than to go with the three of you." She added with a smile.

After a dinner all of the senshi formed a circle that will teleport them to where they are going to meet Princess Amara of Uranus.

"Brendan, Sarah I and auntie need to go by now. Don't wait for us to come home alright? I want the both of you to obey your babysitter ok?" Amara said standing in the front door of their mansion. She talked to the babysitter that she payed to take good care of her babies. She listed the entire task that the babysitter will do so that the twin will obey her, she also list the time that the kids should be sleep. After taking care of all the things that was needed to do, she kissed her twin and walk towards the car where Mae have been waiting for her.

"I will be on your back, in case they did something that is not expected." Mae was a little nervous knowing that there is going to be a scene when Amara shows up to the other. She was also afraid that the senshis might know what the truth is. She is scared that one of the twins might die because of these things.

They arrived at the location where they are going to meet the other senshis. Amara got out of the car first and transformed after walking towards the said location with Mae secretly trailing behind her. When she was inside, she saw a familiar figure, a figure that was once been part of her journey in life. The said figure looked at her with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Amara!" the figure exclaimed and run for a hug. Amara only stood still not even making any move. When the figure pull out of the hug and look at her, she finally said a thing.

"I don't want to see any of you again, Michelle." The senshi was all taken aback by what she said, she saw the hurt in her Fighters eye when she meet it. But what can she do? She can't just risk the twins, she doesn't want any of the twins to suffer, she can't let anyone to separate them, even if that means not being with her lover.

"Amara…." Her kitten said in a whisper.

"I am sorry kitten. This is the best thing that I can do for myself and my love ones." She said looking down at the floor, she transformed to being a normal woman and hand her transformation stick to Michelle who was still in front of her, shocked to what her former partner said.

"Is this your final decision?" Fighter asked, her bangs were hiding her eyes, the way she spoke those words make the other senshi shiver and look at her. Amara doesn't know what to say or what to do. This is the first time that she heard her spoke, she wanted to cry and embrace her, she wanted to tell her how much she love her and that they had a twin that is already 5 years old. She felt her knees weak. She shivered lightly before answering her question.

"Y-yes…." She stammered she looked at her feet and feels like she's going to burst out to tears. Her gaze shifted to Fighter when a light suddenly surrounded her body and transformed him to his male form.

"Then I am going to…. Join you." He said and smiled to her. He let go of her transformation mic, it made a silent thud as it hit the ground. He walks towards her and embrace her that made everyone look at them as if they have 6 heads. "I love you…" he whispered to her that she is the only one that is able to hear it.

"What in the hell is this!?" Healer suddenly asked confused of what she is witnessing with her both eyes. The two only looked at each other and hold hands, they were about to get out of there when suddenly the whole place turned black. They turn around and saw one of the senshi with a black aura surrounding her whole body. She gritted her teeth and bites her lower lip until it was bleeding.

"I did all of this for you to vanish to my whole life! But you still steal him to me! I will never forgive you!" her uniform turned into black and a giant hand came out of her and hold Seiya and Amara, separating them completely.

~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~


End file.
